


Translation

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [11]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Head Injury, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Clumsy as ever, Luz falls down the stairs and hurts herself. Hitting her head has caused her to switch to her native language.Amity tries to figure out what the human is saying with a book that Eda gave her.Small head injury with a little blood.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Translation

"Eda! Can you PLEASE fix her?!" King shrieked as he ran to the Owl Lady. 

Eda was holding the spoon with her magic as she read the recipe book. When King collided into her leg, her concentration broke, dropping the wooden spoon into the purple substance. 

"King... What and who are you talking about?" Eda groaned as she placed the book down and picked up the demon. 

"Luz! She's talking in that human language and won't stop! She fell down the stairs and didn't get up until now!

Eda raised an eyebrow and walked out the kitchen. "Is she hurt?" 

Eda noticed the human sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face. When she looked up, her face brightened up slightly. 

"Eda! ¿Puedes llevarme a Hexside hoy? ¡Necesito darle a Amity su lápiz antes de que vaya a clase!" Luz said, standing up to clench into Eda's arm. 

(Eda! Can you take me to Hexside today? I need to give Amity her pencil before she goes to class!)

Eda blinked before rubbing her ear. "Uh what?" The witch looked down at Luz and saw a small trail of blood sliding down her face. Eda traced a circle with a sigh and summoned a cloth. "Boy, you must of hit your head hard. How're feeling?" 

"Bueno!"

(Good!)

"Uh huh." Eda muttered, placing a bandaged over the cut. "You're gonna be late kid. Let's get going." 

Luz cheered and ran out the door with her bag. Eda noticed that she nearly ran into the door and frowned. "Where did she hit her head, King?" 

King pointed on the edge of the rail. "Fell from the top and smacked her face right there." 

"I'm surprised I didn't hear the impact... You think she'll be okay?" Eda asked the demon. 

"I think so. I mean she's just talking weird. How bad is that?" 

Eda hummed before following the human out the door. She'll have to see what happens later.  
==========================================

Amity sat on the steps, reading a book. It was super early and there were barely any students around. 

Luz was going to meet her here to return her pencil. 

Speaking of the human... Did she know about Amity's giant crush on her?

Everyday, Luz would nearly give her a heart attack with the type of affection she gave. At first it was just the lingering touches. Then there were extra long and soft hugs, random kisses on the cheek, which is totally platonic in her eyes and also the constant staring. 

Each touch set her heart on a marathon and replace her pale skin tone with a bright red. 

She assumed it's a human thing but she noticed that this only happened with her. 

The possibility of Luz liking her back was very, very low. The girl referred to her as friend so many times. There was no extension of that. She was just Luz's friend. Nothing more. 

Suddenly losing interest in her book, she put her bookmark in place and closed it with a sigh. 

"There she is!" She heard from above. She glances up and sees the Owl Lady and the human fly down to the ground. 

Luz hopped off the staff and nearly face planted into the ground before rushing to Amity. "Amity!" 

Luz embraced the witch and spun her around, causing the Blight to yelp with a heavy blush. "L-Luz!" 

Eda snorted as the human set the flustered witch down. "Alright Baby Blight, I have a job for you today." 

Amity looked up, calming down from internal panic and raised an eyebrow. "Uh what kind of job?"

"Don't worry, it's not illegal for once!" Eda reassured. She pointed her staff towards Luz, who had her arm draped around Amity. "I need you to keep an eye on this one today. She's been acting weird ever since she hit her head. I need time to research and see why." 

Amity looked over at the human and slightly blushed as Luz was just smiling at her. "S-She seems fine to me." 

"Ay!" Luz shouted, immediately withdrawing from Amity. She dug through her bag and pulled out a pencil. "¡Aquí está tu lápiz! Gracias por dejarme usarlo." 

(Oh! Here's your pencil! Thanks for letting me use it.)

Amity frowned and looked at the Owl Lady who shrugged her shoulders. "She's been talking like that the whole time." 

Eda pulled a book out of her hair and tossed it to Amity. "I found this before leaving. Might be helpful. I would read it myself but I hate reading." 

Amity caught the book and read the title.

Spanish to English 

"Take care of her and try not to get into too much trouble!" Eda said before flying off. 

Luz tugged at Amity's hand. "Vamos a la biblioteca mientras esperamos que empiece la escuela." 

(Let's go to the library while we wait for school to start)

Amity allowed herself to be dragged off to wherever Luz had said.  
==========================================

The two sat in Amity's hideout. Amity was flipping through the book while Luz was over her shoulder. 

"¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro de español a inglés?" 

(Why are you reading a Spanish to English book?)

"Ugh! Why is the human language so complicated?!" Amity groaned, slamming the book shut. She turned to Luz with a sigh. "Can't you speak in English?" 

Luz tilted her head in confusion. "Yo soy."

(I am.)

Amity was starting to get frustrated. "No-" She cut herself off, running her hand down her face. "Repeat after me alright? Say, English." 

"Inglés." 

(English)

"I don't think you said it but it sounds like you did." Amity muttered before looking around. Her eyes landed on her Azura books. "The Good Witch Azura!" 

"¡La Buena Bruja Azura!" 

(The Good Witch Azura!)

"I give up!" Amity placed her head in her arms. "I don't know how to get you to speak normally." 

Luz blinked at the witch before patting her head. "¿Estás bien?" 

(Are you okay?)

"What stupid thing did you do to get yourself like this?" Amity asked, ignoring whatever Luz had said. She sat her head up and eyed the bandage. "You hit your head... Is that the cause?" 

Amity shot up from her seat and pulled Luz to the center of the room. "Does your head hurt? Nod for yes, shake for no."

Luz slowly nodded her head. A conclusion was slowly being drawn in Amity's mind. 

"Okay...on a 1 to 10 scale, how bad does it hurt?"

"Ocho." 

(Eight)

Amity quickly grabbed the book and flipped to where she saw the numbers translated from Spanish to English. "An 8?" 

Luz nodded. 

Amity stepped forward and looked deeply into Luz's eyes for the first time today. They were unfocused. 

"Oh Titan!" She gasped, grabbing Luz's hand and began pulling her out the hideout. "No wonder you're acting more weird than usual. You hit your head way too hard and you're disoriented from the impact. 

School was going to have to wait.  
==========================================

Amity rushed up to the Owl House with Luz. She grimaced as she sees Hooty rolling in mud near the trees. "Gross..." 

She knocked on the door rapidly and waited for the Owl Lady to appear. 

The door opened, revealing Eda, who wore glasses and had a mug in her hand. "School's over already?" 

"No it hasn't even started." She replied quickly, pulling Luz inside. "I figured out why she's like this!" 

This got Eda's attention as she shut the door and followed the kids to the living room. "Shoot, kid." 

"She's disoriented! That's why she's been running into stuff and talking in Spa-nesh." Amity tried pronouncing the word but knew she messed up. That wasn't important right now though. "It's because she hit her head too hard." 

"I figured much once I dropped her off." Eda sipped her apple blood as she looks at her apprentice. "We can't use healing glyphs on her. We still don't know what that can do to a human." 

"Then let her rest here for today. I'll have Willow and Gus bring our work and-" 

"Hold on. Our? You don't have to stay, kid." Eda said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Someone's gotta take care of her!" 

"Uh hello? I'm here and so is King. We can take care of her you know." 

Amity glared at the older witch. "One time, you let Luz go to school while she was sick. Willow, Gus and I had to bring her back after she passed out during lunch." 

Eda cringed as she remembered the harsh scolding the Blight gave her. "Alright, alright... you got a point. Just take her upstairs. I'll bring up some stuff in a bit." 

Amity huffed before grabbing onto Luz's hand. "Come on, Luz. Up we go." 

Eda watched the Blight and human disappear upstairs and grinned. "Tough kid."  
==========================================

Luz was now laying down on her makeshift bed with a bunch of pillows under her head. She watched as the Blight sat by her, reading the translation book. 

Amity occasionally glanced over at the human and would blush as the human wouldn't take her eyes off of her. 

"Eres muy hermosa. ¿Sabía usted que?"

(You're so beautiful. Did you know that?)

"There goes that word again..." Amity muttered as she looks through the pages. "What is hermosa Luz?" 

"Ese eres tú" Luz grinned, closing her eyes. 

(That's you.)

"Right..." Amity sighed. She finds the page for letter h and looks intensely for the word, hermosa. 

A light snore made her look up. She looks down and sees Luz sleeping with a smile on her face. 

Why is she so cute? Amity thought with a soft smile. She ran her hand through Luz's brown hair for a moment before looking back down at the book. 

Maybe it is frustrating and really hard to understand but she finds the language quite nice. It was very different but hearing it from Luz was amazing. She should definitely ask Luz to speak it more often around. Of course with a translation.

Maybe one day, she can reply back in the same language.  
==========================================

Eda peeks her head through the door and sees Luz sleeping. She smiles before raising an eyebrow at the Blight, who was beet red with her jaw slightly dropped. She was looking down at the book. 

"Find something?" Eda quietly asked, trying to hold back her laughter. 

Amity didn't respond as she grew even redder. "She- I-" She tried to speak but she ended up falling backwards. Her eyes remained closed as her face continued to be red. 

Eda closed the door and immediately busted into laughter as she walked away. "Oh Titan, this is so great!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested one shot from Wattpad. I don't really like this one that much but it's the best I came up with. 
> 
> I used Google translate so please let me know if I messed up anywhere! 
> 
> I think I'm almost ready to start my multi chapter book :P


End file.
